Various contents, including baby formula, food items, granules, liquids, creams, powders, small articles, etc., may be conventionally packaged in a container having a closure that can be opened. The container with the closure mounted thereon and the contents stored therein may be characterized as a “package.”
The inventor of the present invention has discovered a novel structure for a container closure, and has also discovered a novel method for making the closure wherein the closure includes advantageous features not heretofore taught or contemplated by the prior art.